Revenge's Trigger
is the twentieth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary The last member of the Planet Invasion Union, Alien Metron Tarude, has set his sights on Jugglus Juggler to take his revenge for the murder of Don Nostra and Nagus. Plot The episode starts out with Jugglus Juggler losing to Tarude who was claiming his sword at the moment after he lost a fight to him. After flashing back to the human's start of his alliance with the Planet Invasion Union and then his betrayal, Tarude was about to finish him off with his own sword, but was then interrupted some music which was soon revealed to be Gai Kurenai playing his Orbnica. Tarude told him that it was none of his business and that he should stay out of it, saying that him saving Juggler will only come back to bite him, but Gai rolls it off, saying that he has already regretted it. After stating the sword user's current condition, Tarude warped away. Meanwhile, Naomi Yumeno was on her way to one of her part-time jobs when she bumped into an exhausted Juggler who suddenly fainted and was then caught by Naomi who decided to lay him down and then got a call from one of the guys at SSP who told him that a flying saucer has been spotted; when Naomi replied that she had her hands full, Juggler made her hold up. Back at SSP, Shin, Jetta, and Ittetsu were wondering about Naomi's absence and when Shin tracked down Naomi's recent location with her phone's GPS, they came to the conclusion that Naomi lost the signal because she was abducted by aliens. When Naomi asked Jugglus why he dispatched her phone, and told her to get lost despite his current condition and then he reluctantly let Naomi treat his wounds and then let her stay with him. At the while, the guys were on the lookout for the saucer that they assumed kidnapped Naomi and after Ittetsu told them that the VTL will not move out right away, they were joined by Gai who was told by the guys about the current situation. As the two SSP members assumed that Ittetsu and the VTL will steal credit from them for finding the saucer, Gai immediately pointed out it's exact location to them and they were on the move right off the bat. Soon, Tarude reappeared behind Gai and told him that all he wants to do is kill Juggler. Despite not being involved in all of this, Gai stated to the alien that he will fight anyone who disrupts the peace of Earth. As his conversation was interrupted by his UFO discovering Jugglus' location, Tarude warned Gai one last time to stay out of his way and then warped back to his spaceship. Jugglus later tells Naomi about the spaceship that will spot her and Jugglus pointed out that he hit rock bottom as he was currently being protected by someone like her. When Naomi asked about his relationship between him and Gai, Jugglus told her that they used to fight together side by side, but they also competed and pushed themselves to greater heights with him claiming to be better skilled than Gai. When the light chose Gai however, Jugglus roamed the galaxy and claimed that darkness was more powerful than light. Naomi then wondered if what he said was true and called back to what he and Gai said the last time they met and believed that there was still light in Jugglus' heart as well. They were then interrupted by Tarude who caught up to them and attacked them, but Jugglus saved himself and Naomi from his attacks. Despite him telling her that Jugglus is nothing but trouble, Naomi told Tarude that she can't abandon someone who needed saving, even someone like Jugglus. Before the alien could kill Naomi, Gai arrived and kept interfering with his attempts to kill both of his victims. After he had enough of Gai's interference, Tarude grew to giant size and then Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash before he could crash into the ground. As the two giants were evenly matched in combat, Jetta and Shin watched the fight until they found Naomi's bag, confirming that something has in fact happened to Naomi and, with Ittetsu, went out to find her. After being shot by Tarude's energy blasts and his UFO's beam, Orb switched to his Orb Origin form and turned the tide against him in battle and finished him off with his Orb Supreme Calbiur. Tarude then got back up and noticed the beauty of the sunset and wondered if they will ever be swallowed by the darkness before he collapsed and exploded, seemingly ending the threat of the Planet Invasion Union. As Orb flew out, Naomi, and surprisingly, Jugglus, thanked Orb for stopping the alien menace. After reclaiming his sword, he also thanked Naomi for using her to get the Metron's attention away from him, and Orb ended up fighting and defeating them as a result, just as he planned it out all along, quoting it as an "award-worthy performance", laughing and giggling about it like a lunatic. He then left and said "See ya" after he returned Naomi's tainted handkerchief. Naomi was then reunited by the rest of SSP and Ittetsu, who were worried so worried about her. They then gave Naomi back her bag and that made her frantic about losing her job and not being able to pay for the expenses. However, Jetta managed to get footage of the flying saucer. but the batteries ran out part way. While the three went back talking about the battery problems, Gai reunited with Naomi and watched all four of them have fun with each other and left with them. As the sun set in the distance, Jugglus Juggler watches his sword glow and thought back to what Tarude and Naomi said earlier and replied that the power of darkness Is yet to be awakened deep within the Earth and the episode ended with Jugglus Juggler laughing hysterically and uncontrollably. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero. * Orb Ring: Ultraman Hikari! * Gai: Ultraman Hikari is a great scientist from the Land of Light. He's also a swordsman who makes brilliant use of his Light Beam Blade! And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Alien Metron! * Orb: The Alien Metron, Tarude, returned seeking revenge. His Round Launcher had firepower to be reckoned with! Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Alien Metron Tarude (Voice): Suit Actors * : * , * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Hurricane Slash **Orb Origin Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Metron Tarude (Round Launcher) Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to the ''Ultraseven'' episode, The Boy Who Cried Flying Saucer. *This episode is aired in November 19, the same date the episode 8 of Ultraseven, The Targeted Town from 49 years ago. Coincidentally, this is also the same episode where Alien Metron made his debut. *Tarude's Round Launchers resemble the Meteor Missile Might that was used by Zone Fighter in his titular series. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb